


Og opp til hodet

by imminentinertia



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Psykisk Helse, Skandi Smut
Language: Norsk
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 17:54:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15712158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imminentinertia/pseuds/imminentinertia
Summary: Det verste er når sex blir vanskelig.





	Og opp til hodet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alene](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alene/gifts).
  * Translation into English available: [And up to the head](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15921767) by [imminentinertia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imminentinertia/pseuds/imminentinertia)



> Takk til [Alene](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alene/pseuds/Alene) for hjelp og trøst. Denne er til deg, bb ♥
> 
> Unnskyldningen min for dette her er at jeg har en psykisk sykdom selv, og vet at man kan ha altfor lett for å stille spørsmål ved sine egne tanker og følelser og lure altfor mye på om det man tenker og føler er normalt eller sykdommen. Jeg hcer ikke at hyperseksualitet er en del av Evens sykdomsbilde, men canon kan tolkes i den retningen, og jeg tror at han kan være redd for det.

Even slapper egentlig ikke helt av så ofte.

_Er jeg for gira?_

_Kjører tankene mine for fort nå? Fortere enn de pleier?_

_Er dette hypomani?_

_Er dette mani?_

Som da studentfilmklubben viste Kokken, tyven, hans kone og hennes elsker og Even ble dritgira. Av en eller annen grunn hadde han aldri vært borti Peter Greenaway før, og han ble totalt hekta, lastet ned alt han kunne finne og bestilte DVD-er fra Amazon og så Drowning by Numbers sikkert fire ganger på ei uke og følte det som om han hadde funnet en sentral mening i livet, og så ble kjempestressa fordi det kan ikke være normalt å bli så gira. Folk med hjerner som virker vanlig blir ikke så hekta, gjør de vel?

Eller blir de?

Han aner ikke hvordan en vanlig hjerne funker. Han skjønner at mye av det som skjer i hjernen hans når han er på vei inn i en episode er vanlige greier, på en måte, som blir blåst ut av proporsjon. Han skjønner det med hodet sitt, men ikke med hjertet, ikke med den delen av magen som knyter seg når han lurer på om han er for mye, for intens, for psykisk syk.

Han ser det ikke i Isak, for eksempel. Isak får også tankekjør innimellom, overtenker og går i ring, men han klarer å løse opp i det og få sove om natta igjen. Han får diller og spiller plutselig CoD tre timer i strekk og har nesten ikke tid til å spise eller prate, men så legger han det vekk og drar Even inntil seg og spør om de skal stikke på kino. Han kan drikke tre Red Bull i rask rekkefølge og puste for fort og for tungt mens han skriver på en oblig, men så er han ferdig og laster opp obligen og gjør seg søt og gnir nesa si mot Evens og vil ha oppmerksomhet.

Even føler ofte at han ikke blir ferdig med det han er gira på.

Hvor mange år har han gnålt om Baz Luhrmann til alle som vil og ikke vil høre, liksom.

Det verste er når sex blir vanskelig.

_Er jeg for kåt? Vil jeg holde på for lenge? For ofte? Er dette hypomani? Er dette mani? Sliter jeg ut Isak?_

Egentlig vet Even bedre. De har vært sammen et par år nå og Isak har ikke vist tegn til å bli lei. Det ble bra etter den første episoden Isak fikk med seg, det sluttet ikke å være bra da Even hadde en episode til året etter, de kan spøke om tingene Even gjorde begge gangene. Det er ikke sårt når Isak mumler tørt “bare du har på deg klær, så”. Det er fint at Isak ikke trår som på glass, at han kødder med Even om det. Det også. De kødder om alt mulig, og det er noe av det fineste Even vet om, det at de kan det.

Så er det det at Isak er så _jævlig deilig_ , så hvordan skal Even liksom klare å finne ut om det er hyperseksuelt eller vanlig isakseksuelt når han ikke klarer å se på kjæresten sin uten å få benner.

Selv, i senga, naken, med naken Isak inntil seg, kjører hodet hans.

Ikke hver gang. Ikke ofte, egentlig. Ikke så mye som ti prosent av gangene, kanskje. Men noen ganger.

Dette ble en sånn gang.

~0~

Han begynte å slite allerede etter lunsjpausen på jobben, kom til å tenke på foredraget Isak holdt en gang - sittende naken med beina i kors i senga - om at deepthroating er mindre tilfredsstillende for menn flest enn å bli oralt stimulert på den ytterste delen av pikken, og han sa faktisk _oralt stimulert_ , Even lurer litt på hvor akademisk hjernen til Isak holder på å bli. Det begynte som et forsvar for at Isak har sterk brekningsrefleks og følgelig ikke kan deepthroate, noensinne, mens Even liker å øve på å undertrykke sin egen.

Det var så jævlig sexy, Isak helt - nesten helt - seriøs og helt - definitivt helt - uten klær på.

Ikke et sånt minne man kan tenke noe særlig på på jobb. Men det var akkurat det Even gjorde, tankene gikk i spinn rundt det mentale bildet mens han steamet melk og kvernet kaffebønner og smilte og sa hei og værsågod og takk en million ganger. Takk Gud for skinny jeans og forkle, og for hoodie som rekker ned på lårene når man er på vei hjem fra tidligvakten.

Han klarte å handle, nesten, glemte bare et par ting.

 

* * *

 

**Mannen i mitt liv**

**14:03**

Når kommer du hjem og kan du ta med juice og dopapir? Glemte det

Ca 16. Sir yes sir  
Hvordan faen ble vi sånt gammelt ektepar som melder om dasspapir  
Neste melding må være en sext ass

Sir yes sir

Når ble vi et sånt par hvor sir yes sir er en sext

<3

* * *

 

Den neste timen var Even flink og brettet klesvask, ikke så flink og tenkte på Isaks lepper, flink og tørket over servanten og vasket doen, ikke så flink og så for seg Isak som drar t-skjorta over hodet, flink og redde senga - det vil si la putene på plass og glattet ut dyna.

Så la han seg på senga med ei pensumbok og forsøkte å konse.

Lese to avsnitt. _Isak som åpner beltet._ Et avsnitt til. _Isak som trekker ned buksa og avslører en solid bul i den svarte, nei hvite, bokseren._ Tilbake et avsnitt fordi han ikke husker hva han har lest. To avsnitt til. _Isak som krummer hånda rundt bulen i den hvite, nei svarte, mer subtilt, bokseren._ Tilbake alle tre avsnittene fordi han fortsatt ikke husker et ord av det. Finne en markeringstusj og merke av noe i et av avsnittene som virker lurt. _Isak som går rolig og målbevisst mot ham, fortsatt med hånda på pikken sin._ Knuge markeringstusjen og ikke ane hva som virket lurt i det som er gula ut.

~0~

Når en nøkkel klikker opp låsen i døra kvart over fire er Even utslitt, har kvittet seg med jeansen som ble ubehagelig trang, og det virker som om hver dråpe blod i kroppen hans har samlet seg mellom beina.

“Halla, du sa ikke hva slags juice, så -”

“Isak. Inn hit. Nå.”

Isak lener seg mot dørkarmen og kikker inn, han har fortsatt jakka på. Han smiler ikke, øynene er flate.

Så _ser_ han Even.

Øynene hans vider seg ut, ansiktet livner til.

“Helloooo. Har du savnet meg, baby?”

“Ja for faen.”

Even har ikke mer å gå på. Han slenger bok og tusj til side og reiser seg fra senga i ett flytende rykk, tar de to skrittene bort til Isak og drar ham inntil seg, kysser munnen hans. Kinnene. Pannen. Halsen. Dytter jakka ned av skuldrene hans. Trekker ham de to skrittene inn i rommet og lar dem begge falle ned på senga.

Endelig.

Endelig kan han kysse alt av Isak munnen hans finner, skyve vekk klær og finne mer å kysse, trekke tunga over hud som går fra glatt til spyttfuktig gåsehud-nuppete. Han vrenger av seg sin egen t-skjorte og åpner gylfen til Isak, dytter ned buksa hans.

Han havner halvveis på gulvet selv fordi han må kysse magen til Isak, den digge magen hans og stripen med hår fra navlen og ned, fordi han må presse munnen mot pikken til Isak selv om det er en bokser mellom leppene hans og Isaks hud. Han må.

Even kaver seg ordentlig opp på sengen igjen, skubber til Isak så han skal skjønne at han må trekke seg oppover madrassen. Det blir litt baksing og han dunker kneet i veggen, men så er de der de skal være, med nok plass.

Han får dratt ned sin egen bokser og Isaks, sparker sin helt av når den ender med å dingle rundt den ene ankelen hans. Så jævla mye styr det er med klær, men omsider får han fri tilgang på Isaks lår, Isaks ståpikk, Isaks baller. Han presser ansiktet inn i kjønnshåret til Isak, griper lårene hans og knuger dem som best han kan, han har faen ikke store nok hender, drar tunga opp pikken til Isak og presser den mot strengen.

Isak lukter varm hud, såpelukten fra morgendusjen er vekk, han lukter sex, han lukter Isak. Even skyver seg litt oppover, støtter seg på Isaks sterke lår og tar ham så dypt inn i munnen, som han kan få til. Varmt og glatt og stort i munnen hans. Han løsner den ene hånda fra beinet til Isak, folder tommelen inn i håndflaten og griper hardt om den. Kjenner pikken til Isak mot svelget. Han kjenner det stramme seg i halsen som om han skal brekke seg, men han har lyst til å presse Isak lenger inn, lenger ned, har lyst til å svelge hele jævla Isak og kjenne hele Isak inne i seg, bli ett kjød.

Det er da det slår ham.

_Er dette hyperseksuelt?_

_Herregud, Isak rakk ikke få av seg skoene engang før jeg slengte ham til sengs._

Han slipper Isak, kjevene har ikke hatt tid til å bli slitne ennå engang, og setter seg opp på kne ved siden av ham.

Hjertet hans hamrer.

Isak ligger på ryggen, t-skjorta hans er dratt opp under armene og han har bukse og bokser snodd rundt anklene, skoene fortsatt på. Kinnene hans er røde og øynene glassaktige. Han er hard, men han ligger bare helt stille med armene ut til siden, ser på Even gjennom øyevippene.

Det tar noen sekunder, men så snakker Isak, med litt ru stemme.

“Hadde vært fint om du fortsatte.”

Even klarer ikke. Han føler seg kald på ryggen, i nakken, altfor varm i håndflatene. Heten fra kroppen, fra skrittet, er vekk.

“Even. Hei.”

Isak setter seg opp og legger en arm rundt nakken til Even.

“Hva er det?”

Even fukter leppene, kjenner at han varmes av armen til Isak. Det løsner. Litt.

“Synes du… synes du jeg virker for gira?”

Isaks øyne smalner fordi han smiler, ansiktet hans er mykt, når Even får seg til å se ordentlig på ham.

“Nei. Jeg klager ikke.”

Han drar Even inntil seg, gnir det ubarberte kinnet mot Evens.

“Du tenker for mye, av og til. Jeg hadde stoppa deg hvis jeg ikke ville være med på leken.”

Skjeggstubben forsvinner, myke lepper mot kinnet til Even i stedet. Isak kysser ham varsomt der, og på munnviken, og så på munnen.

Han snakker lavt mot Evens munn. “Fot i bakken, er det det du gjør nå?”

Ta en fot i bakken, kjenne etter. Ja.

Han puster, så rolig han kan.

Han har fulgt sjekklista fra psykiateren for å holde øye med om ting tar av, i den ene eller andre retningen. Han tar medisinene sine. Han spiser ganske jevnt, prøver i hvert fall, og sover godt, noen ganger litt for lite og noen ganger litt for mye, men det svinger ikke dramatisk.

Puste. Inn. Ut. Isaks arm rundt nakken, Isaks nese mot kinnet. Han kan snakke igjen.

“OK.”

Isaks munn og smil mot kinnet nå.

“OK. Da foreslår jeg at du fortsetter. Få av meg skoene, mann.”

Armen hans blir plutselig stiv bak nakken til Even, et lite støt av pust mot kinnet hans.

“Hvis du vil! Det er OK hvis ikke. Alt er OK. Du vet det, ikke sant?”

Ja.

Han nikker så kinnet hans gnir nesen og munnen til Isak, før han snur hodet og presser leppene mot Isaks. Det er bare såvidt han skiller leppene for å få tungespissen ut, gi Isak et lite hint om at han er klar. Han er trygg.

Isak åpner munnen også, får leppene til Even til å følge med, tunga hans er glatt og våt, og varmen kryper tilbake i kroppen til Even. Han legger armene rundt ryggen til Isak og klemmer ham, hardt. Han er så _jævlig_ glad i Isak. Han er så jævlig glad for at han har Isak.

Det er lettere etter den bråstansen. Even tar seg tid til litt fotmassasje mens han tar av Isak skoene, og Isak holder ut i det lengste før han må sprelle og le, for han er mer kilen under føttene enn han liker å innrømme. Så kler Even av ham bukse og undertøy, unner seg å stryke en god stund over det lyse, tette håret på beina til Isak. Han er nesten litt skuffet når han oppdager at Isak har tatt initiativ selv og ikke har t-skjorta på lenger. Det er godt, nå, å dvele. Å beundre hele Isak, ikke bare sleike over ham i hundre kilometer i timen. Ligge tett inntil ham med hele seg og stryke over huden hans med håndflatene, med bare fingertuppene.

Når ulmingen blir til brann igjen er det smoothere, heftig men mindre hektisk. Når han får det travelt med å fylle munnen med Isak igjen, med å suge hardt på hodet på pikken hans, med å stikke en tommel inn i sin egen munn for å gni like under hodet som han fortsatt suger på, når Isak rykker til og stønner, lårmusklene hans harde mot Evens armer. Hendene til Isak mot hodet hans, fingrene tredd inn i håret hans, men forsiktig, uten å dytte. Hoftene til Isak som gjør bittesmå, ufrivillige rykk.

Det lange, ru gispet og kroppen som spenner seg oppover, fingrene som knytter seg i håret til Even, den litt tørre smaken av sæden hans på tunga.

Hektisk igjen, for nå klarer ikke Even mer, han snor seg oppover kroppen til Isak og holder på å knee ham i ballene på veien, finner plass for sin egen pikk mot den myke huden ved hoftekammen til Isak og gnir seg mot ham. Han ser nesten ikke noe, hører nesten ikke noe, men han kan lukte Isak og sex og alt det beste han har.

Han griper ansiktet til Isak mellom hendene, presser den vidåpne munnen sin mot Isaks i noe som kunne vært et kyss men som han ikke har kapasitet til å forme til et. Og kommer.

~0~

Etterpå er det soft som faen. Han puster i lange, jevne tak mens de tørker av seg, stikker på badet hver for seg, kler på seg, slenger en pizza i ovnen, kysser hverandre lett hver gang de passerer hverandre.

Han har ingen spørsmål nå. Ikke for en stund.

_Vi er akkurat passe, sammen._

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Tittelen er fra en Raga Rockers-låt: [Ny Dag](https://open.spotify.com/track/4LLkGbqpLWYNrwpR8QaYiA?si=jNSgIdsDTuWCJtAc_ICxKg)
> 
> Jeg er [skamskada](https://skamskada.tumblr.com/) på Tumblr. Kom gjerne og si hei.


End file.
